bleachthesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirohime Aikami
Shirohime Aikami is a Quincy Pureblood residing in Mira Town. She is one of the last, non Wandenreich, pureblooded Quincy still alive following the 1000 year Blood War agains the Shinigami. Appearance Shirohime originally had pale, white hair and red eyes with very pale skin, akin to an albino. However, at the age of sixteen, she started dying her hair blue. When in public, she usually wears whatever is "in fashion", due her status as a rich heiress. When she is forced to fight, however, she wears a modified version of traditional Quincy garbs to include a skirt, white stockings and boots as well as a shorter cut top and a small cape. She wears her Quincy Cross on her left wrist. Personality Due her status as a wealthy Heiress, Shirohime often puts up a haughty, distant front in order to keep most people at bay. However, in truth Shirohime is a caring individual who treasures those people she allows to get close to her, such as her maid Ayame Kobayakawa and later the Substitute Shinigami Kona Soragami, whom she crushes on. She is serious and focused when she fights, and often chooses to show mercy to her opponents when she can. Like her parents, she intially possessed an irrational hatred of Shinigami, including her crush, which led her to challenge the Substitute. However, following this event, Kona became an exception to her hatred. History Plot Mira Town Arc Equipment Quincy Cross: This small, silver, crucifix is adorned upon a small, chain-like bangle that Shirohime wears over her left wrist. It is the focus of her spiritual powers and through it she forms her various Spirit Weapons, such as her bow. Selee Schneider: A small, lightsaber-like, blade that Shirohime has shown proficiency with when she is unable to use her bow, or her bow would be a hinderance. She carries two of these blades upon the rear of her belt. Sanrei Glove: Following her "duel" with Kona Soragami, Shirohime trained to use the Sanrei Glove, which boosted her ability to collect and shape Reishi to new heights. Unlike her other equipment, this was given to her by Naoto Kurokami. Powers and abilities Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Shirohime is capable of absorbing and reshaping Reishi, primarily drawn from the atmosphere. She primarily uses this reshi to form Spirit Weapos, such as her bow, or Ginto. * Hirenkyaku Expert: Shirohime is a skilled practioner of this high-speed technique, able to keep up with seated officers and lieutenants. Naoto Kurokami, a Captain-level Shinigami, applauded her grasp over the technique, especially at her age. Ginto Expert: Shirohime has demonstrated high levels of skill at using this stored Spiritual Energy to create effects similar to Kido. She was, however briefly, able to hinder Naoto Kurokami with her skill with Ginto alone during her attempts to convince the Shinigami to give her the Sanrei Glove. Master Archer: Shirohime has demonstrated extreme skill with a bow, able to hit targets over 800 metres away with precision. She, following her training to use the Sanrei glove, has also demonstrated the ability to fire multiple arrows at extreme high speeds against both stationary and mobile targets. Swordsmanship: Shirohime is a trained Swordsman, primarily using her Selee Scneider, and is able to keep pace with both Kona Soragami, during their initial duel, as well as with Ayame Kobayakawa, her maid and a trained Fullbringer. High Spiritual Pressure: Being a trained Quincy Pureblood, as well as being able to utilise a Sanrei Glove, Shirohime possesses well above average Spiritual Power, easily being in the neighbourhood of a Lieutenant according to Naoto Kurokami. Great Durability: Aikami was able to withstand direct attacks from both Raiko Surik, a Lieutenant in the Gotei 13, and Sakimori Matsudaira, a Captain-class Shinigami, during the Mira Town Arc as well as enduring her dangerous, and difficult, training with Naoto Kurokami. Spirit Weapon Reishi Bow: An unnamed bow created from Reishi, utilising Shirohime's Quincy Cross as a focal point. Initially, the bow appeared to be a pale bluish-white coloured construct, seemingly comprised of pure energy, but later took on a more solid appearance once she completed her training to use the Sanrei Glove, appearing as a white Longbow with blue trim that seems to be attached to her Sanrei Glove. * Heilig Pfeil: As with most Quincy Bows, Shirohime can quickly shape Reishi into the form of an arrow that is then fired from her Bow. Notably, all of her arrowheads seem to resemble her Quincy Cross. She is capable of firing multiple arrows from her bow at once. Category:Human Category:Quincy Category:Heroine Category:Original Character